


Can and Cannot

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks about the reasons why he cannot have Rose. Set post-Empty Child/Doctor Dances. Nine x Rose. Drabble. Part of my "When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can and Cannot

_Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once, everybody lives!_

But in his dreams, they all die. Everything he touches, destroyed. Dead. Gallifrey, gone. Time Lords, burnt. And the countless stupid _apes_ that have died because of him. Because he inspired them, or they got caught in the middle…

This is why he cannot have Rose.

Oh, he wants her. More than anything in the universe. But it would kill him to see her die. So if he must lose her to the pretty-boy (no longer) Captain to ensure her safety…

Then she seeks him out, mussed from sleep, shaking with night terrors, and rules be damned.

She’s _his_ , and no flirty conman is gonna steal her away.


End file.
